


Low Battery

by MarchWindsAprilShowers



Series: Quote Prompts [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Mild Language, Quote Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchWindsAprilShowers/pseuds/MarchWindsAprilShowers
Summary: “My legs are feeling numb.” He thought, the pins and needles as well as the lack of feeling now taking over his feet and up his calves.He can’t move. Not when he has this adorable, prideful angel in his arms who was looking for him to get a break from the world.





	Low Battery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MCreates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCreates/gifts).



It was perfect. 

It was cold outside, the evening was calm, the hectic day was over, and the lack of warmth brought them closer together. They were on the couch, a blanket over them both as they watched the fish in the aquarium swim around. And finally, it was  _ quiet.  _

Sanji was sitting on one end of the couch, Usopp between his legs with his head on his chest who had recently just passed out. He was so tired that he thought to skip out on taking a shower, but the blonde joined him to make it less “work”. Poor thing, he’s the type that  _ always  _ needs to be doing something so when he runs out of energy, he crashes  _ really  _ hard. 

Earlier, he had come into the kitchen while the cook was preparing dinner for the crew, sluggish and drained. He didn’t care at the time whether or not his lover noticed him. 

The sauce could use a little more wine. Sanji had always been more of a fan of a sweeter sauce, he found that it brought out the richness of the tomatoes. Those around him seemed to prefer it too, and he was brought up that this was the most correct marinara, or in this case, bolognese for the meat lovers on the ship. The recipe was simple, he didn’t even have to taste it anymore, but he did anyway. It was just in good practice. 

Suddenly, arms are circling around his middle and a warm body presses up against his back. He puts his tasting spoon back down. “Can I help you?” He asks, grinning a little. 

Tan arms tightened their hold. “I’m recharging.” Usopp answers, his way of saying that his brain was burnt out. Equations and blueprints could sometimes take their toll as well as some of his less mature crew members. He just wanted quiet and Sanji. 

“Well, I’m still in the middle of dinner.”

“Well, I’m still in the middle of dinner~!” The younger man mocks in a high and wiry tone. “I know for a fact that you can multitask and this isn’t even technically multitasking.”

The cook let out a huff of a laugh. “The nerve…” 

“The  _ nerve~...”  _

“You’re lucky that I find you cute, my love.” 

“Please, don’t. Don’t do the ‘let me count the ways’ thing to get me back.” 

“Ah, but it’s true!” He continues like a Shakespearean actor, lifting up an elbow to turn himself around. Usopp’s hold fell to allow the movement, but found himself pressed against his lover anyway. It was mainly so he couldn’t escape. “You are my sun, my moon, and my stars, yes. The wind beneath my wings, my energy and my relaxing fatigue, dare I say my everything?” 

The younger man tried prying himself loose, but to no avail. “Stop it! Just say ‘go away, I’m busy. You’re annoying.’ like the rest of us,  _ geez!”  _

So they made a deal: Usopp would help with dinner and eat with everybody, and then he could finish recharging with Sanji somewhere else. Not where they  _ couldn’t  _ be bothered because no such place on the ship would exist. Just anywhere that no one else was occupying. Mainly for the still and the silence. 

But that wasn’t Sanji’s problem. 

_ “My legs are feeling numb.”  _ He thought, the pins and needles as well as the lack of feeling now taking over his feet and up his calves. 

He can’t  _ move.  _ Not when he has this adorable, prideful angel in his arms who was looking for  _ him  _ to get a break from the world. Sanji even went as far as to  _ promise. _ He would be the worst boyfriend ever to wake him up just because his legs were falling asleep. He could tough it out. He’s had to endure worse.

Grey eyes went to the aquarium for a distraction. The fish weren’t super lively which was probably because there weren’t a lot in there at the moment. The sniper was planning on fishing next morning to keep the supply up. He always seemed to catch the interesting ones which most of those are still alive from the first time he began fishing because he grew attached to them. They had names and everything down to personas which Chopper helped out with.

Because of the new filter, the water- 

_ “Fuck, I have to pee.”  _

He looked away from the tank and accepted death. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, MCreates for the quote/prompt! I hoped you liked it!: "My legs felt numb." 
> 
> I actually had a part of this written up as an idea but wasn't sure how to begin it or end it, so this def helped me a lot!
> 
> Do YOU have a quote? Anything goes! Remember to leave it in the reviews below or PM me! I'm open to any and all kinds!


End file.
